Wiccan Worries
by Vittaria
Summary: *Chaps 3&4!!!*(I CHANGED MY PENNAME!)When a young wiccan makes a mistake, Yusuke and Hiei end up in the real world! Now Nikole and Melissa have to find a way to send them back, fixing their mistake- and quickly!*Sequel in process*
1. Default Chapter

Wiccan Worries  
  
-Faia no Tenshi-  
  
summary: When two teenage wiccans make a little mistake, they bring Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei into their world! That's not the only bad thing, though. Hiei is only 4 inches tall, and Yusuke only 5! What are the two teeangers to do?!  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!!  
  
Flames will be laughed at and stored away for later use, constructive criticism will be regarded with thought, and praise is accepted 24/7!! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any related characters. Some wiccan ideas are from the books Circle of Three. I am visiting www.wicca.com for stuff on candles, That is where I got my information.  
  
This is a reposted story!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: A Little Mistake, a BIG Problem  
  
Melissa Tachikawa was dusting and talking to herself at the same time. "I've got to remember the spell....we're not allowed to look at the book during the ritual!" and with that she started dusting again, mumbling words to herself.  
  
She looked very much the part of house cleaning. Her straight black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and a green bandanna kept the flyaways from her face. Her violet eyes had a faraway look to them as she almost knocked over a picture frame she was dusting around. Melissa was wearing something other than her school uniform: jean shorts and a blue t-shirt, with matching blue socks.  
  
All of a sudden there was a huge CRACKing noise as the very air around her seemed to be ripping apart. Melissa screeched and grabbed onto the bookcase she had been dusting, then all the wind and sound seemed to stop as everything went back to its original place, save a few pieces of paper.  
  
"What- was THAT all about?!" Melissa panted, leaning against the bookcase with her hand over her heart. Thank Kami-sama her parents weren't home to hear all the noise! All of a sudden, a string of Japanese curses filled the air and she looked down, almost fainting.  
  
At her feet stood two people she would recognize anywhere, as any anime otaku would. Yusuke Urameshi and Hiei, from Yu Yu Hakusho, Ghost Files. But, they were both under half a foot tall!!!! Hiei, of course, was the one swearing. Melissa sank to her knees, disbelief all over her face. "Um- matte, please. Arigato," she said softly, looking at the two boys as Hiei stopped swearing. Yusuke was looking around, then looked up at the 'giant' sitting in front of him. "Kami! Everything's giant!"  
  
"Iie, it's not. You are only 5 inches tall," the girl replied, looking anxious. "This is not good, at all."  
  
"NANI?!?!" Hiei spat out. "Where the h*** are we? How did we get here?!" "O dear...I don't know...stay here just a sec, I've gotta make a phone call..." Melissa jumped up and ran to the phone.  
  
She pressed Memory 5 on the phone and waited for someone to pick up. 'Please be there...please pick up....come on, Nikki...'  
  
"Moshi moshi Takeuchi residence, Nikole speaking."  
  
"Nikki!!!!" Melissa screeched. Nikki gasped. "Is everything okay 'Liss?"  
  
"Oh good kami-sama, something went wrong. I need you here right away. No, that won't work. Um, lemme put away the dusting rag and then I'll be right over ok?"  
  
"Of course. I'll be at the door, my mom's working right now."  
  
"Alright be there as fast as i can catch the bus!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
Melissa hung up, feeling slightly more calm. That and the fact that she ate a Hershey's kiss on the way back to the living room. Chocolate works wonders for chocoholics.  
  
Yusuke was leaning against the post of a table, and Hiei was on the table, legs dangling over the edge.  
  
"Who are you, anyhow?" Yusuke asked, looking up at the girl and frowning. "My name's Melissa Tachikawa, I'm 14 years old, and we're in Dester*(made up!), Pennsylavania, USA. Yes, I can speak Japanese because my mother is half Japanese."  
  
"But how did we get here?" Yusuke asked, frusturated. Melissa frowned. "I have a slight idea, but we're going over to my best friend's hosue to figure things out, ok? Can you come with me?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei replied. Yusuke shrugged. "Whatever, as long as we can get back home." Melissa held out a palm to first Hiei, then Yusuke. They climbed on. "Now, we have to take the bus, and, well, what to do with you two...."  
  
"Hn. I will hide us from the normal ningens," Hiei stated, taking off his bandanna. A purplish white light surrounded both boys. Melissa looked confused. "But- I can still see you!"  
  
"Your spirit awareness is higher than normal, about Yusuke's level," Hiei said. Melissa's mouth opened in a silent 'Oh' before she placed a boy on either shoulder, grabbed her white sneakers and rushed out the door to the bus stop.  
  
****  
  
Nikole looked anxiously out the window, willing the bus to pull up. Finally, it came to the stop, and among the people she spotted a familiar green bandanna.... 'I wonder what's wrong, she sounded really anxious on the phone...'  
  
To calm herself down she lit another candle. Now three candles were burning in three different rooms.  
  
The doorbell rang, and Nikki raced to get it. When she opened it she screeched. "Oh my kami!" She stared in shock at the figures on Melissa's shoulders. "You really did it bad this time, Lissa."  
  
"I know!!! Gomen, gomen! We really need to talk."  
  
"Matte, I'll get the journal."  
  
Nikki ran back to her room, pulling a hardback black journal out from under her pillow. Flipping through the pages, she grabbed a black ballpoint pen and started to write under the bold word RESULTS.  
  
/We had a mishap. Well, Melissa did, and somehow Hiei and Yusuke fomr YYH are in our world. We have to get them back somehow..../  
  
She walked back out to the living room and curled up in an armchair, pen poised and ready to write. "Start," she ordered Melissa. Who began...  
  
/This is what Melissa says.... 'I was repeating the spell to remember it, but I messed up the words, I think(An immortal in which whose dreams could change, a path to keep us divided, my own portal we can create, let the rules go undecided.) I brought Hiei and Yusuke into my living room! Oops./  
  
"So why did you bring them here?" Nikki asked, pointing her finger at the two boys, who were arguing about something...  
  
"Well, we can't send them back tonight, since we need to rework the spell (not to mention we need to be rested). Since today is Thursday, I thought they could stay here until Friday night, when we could perform the spell again. It is the full moon, you know."  
  
"NANI?! Why would they stay here?" Nikki exclaimed. Melissa sighed impatiently.  
  
"Because YOU only live with your 'Kaasan and have your brother's spare room, whereas I would have to hide them from a little sister, and little brother, a hormone-crazed older sister, and my parents! Now whose place is more logical?"  
  
Nikki sighed, "Mine. Ok. So on Friday night, say about, oh 11, at the park?"  
  
"Hai, that'll work." Melissa suddenly looked at her watch. "Good kami! I'm going to miss the next bus! Ja!"  
  
"Until tomorrow!" Nikki called, closing the door behind her friend. When she walked back into the living room, Yusuke and Hiei were sitting far apart with their arms crossed.  
  
When the one called Nikki walked back into the room, Yusuke got a good look at her. She looked short compared to Melissa, her dark blonde hair was curly and her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Well....I suppose you two could stay in my brother's room. Not that you'll need all of the room, but, o well!" She shrugged her shoulders and held out her palms. "By the way, I'm Nikole Takeuchi, 15 years old."  
  
"I'm--"  
  
Nikki cut Yusuke off. "Otaku here! I know who you are....because here you and your friends are anime characters."  
  
Yusuke's jaw hit the floor. "Nani?!"  
  
"Yeah. You're Yusuke Urameshi, and he's Hiei." She started walked down a hallway. "Good thing Kurama didn't end up here! Lissa, like, adores him so totally."  
  
Hiei chuckled. "I would like to see him being smothered by someone 5 times his side." Yusuke joined him, laughing. Nikki smiled widely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, do you like it? Plz tell me! I want the honest truth! O, Nikki is modeled after me, and Melissa is....well, kinda me too! lol, I didn't mean it that way, but it's easier to write...  
  
R&R  
  
(See that button down there? Please click and type, I'll luv u 4eva!!!!! ^^) 


	2. school and the weather channel

Wiccan Worries  
  
-DLD -  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Miscalculations  
  
Nikole awoke to the morning, yawned and started to stretch. Then she froze, remembering the 'guests' in her house. ~I'll have to leave some food in their reach, and drinks....o man better get ready for school!~  
  
She rushed to put on her school uniform- she went to a catholic private school. The spring outfit was simple- pleated gray skirt, white short sleeved blouse, white socks with black mary janes, and the traditional black bookbag. Nikki pulled her hair from her face with a black ribbon and rushed into the kitchen. Her mom had already left for work. ~That makes it easier for me.~ She made some scarmbled eggs and left some on a plate, with doll cups full of milk and orange juice. "Hiei! Yusuke! You can come out, my mom's gone."  
  
A black blur reached the table first. "Showoff," Yusuke muttered a few more seconds later, out of breath. Nikki pointed to the plate. "That should last you for lunch too, but in case, I'll leave a cupboard open. my mom gets home at around 3, which is before me, so stay out of sight. Ok?"  
  
"Hn," Hiei and Yusuke said through mouthfull of eggs. Nikki smiled. "See ya this afternoon!"  
  
*****  
  
"So....how's it goin'?" Melissa asked in Japanese at school, as they walked to homeroom together.  
  
"Not bad," Nikki replied in the same language. "They were eating when I left. I warned them that my mom gets home before me, so they should be ok."  
  
"Hi Nikki! Hi Melissa! Wait up!" Someone called in normal english. The both turned and waited for their red-headed friend to catch up.  
  
"Hello Kyla," they chorused at the same time. Kyla was shorter than Melissa and taller than Nikki, had flaming red hair, sky blue eyes and tons of freckles. Overall, she was a really good student but shy, which is why Melissa and Nikki befriended her. Now, she was friendly with practically everyone.  
  
"Good morning," Diane greeted the trio as they entered homeroom. Her brown hair was braided today and her green eyes sparkled. "Morning," the trio chorused, taking their assigned seats. Melissa was in front of Nikki....and the day went semi-normally from there.  
  
***  
  
Nikki stared anxiously at the sky before walking into ther apartment. The sky was full of thick gray clouds. ~I hope it doesn't rain...~  
  
" 'Kaasan! I'm home!" she yelled to her mother (who was in the kitchen) while running back to her room. She threw her bookbag on her bed, and then walked out to the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"I brought home chicken and rice, is that ok?" she asked, setting two plates down on the table.  
  
Tina Takeuchi was also short like her daughter, slim, and very pretty. Her blonde hair was soft and shiny and her brown eyes sparkled.  
  
"That's great, mom. Um....can I eat in my room? I have a lot of homework today, Sister Yoshida was in a bad mood."  
  
"Of course, sweetheart. Eat at your desk, not your bed!!"  
  
"Hai, mom."  
  
She grabbed her plate and chopsticks, and carefully walked to her room. After listening for her mom- whom, she knew, was going to eat in the living room and watch the news-she got Yusuke and Hiei's glasses and detoured by her brother's room. "Boys! Dinner!" she hissed. Hiei jumped down from his perch on the windowsill, and Yusuke woke up from his nap. "Huh? Nani?"  
  
"Shhhhh," Hiei and Nikki said at the same time. They traveled to her room to eat dinner.  
  
***  
  
"So, we're going to go out in the middle of the night just to perform this ritual thing?" Yusuke asked. He was sitting up against Nikki's desk lamp, Hiei was on top of the desk lamp, and Nikki was sprawled out on her bed.  
  
"Yup! And it'll get you two home."  
  
"It's supposed to rain," Hiei stated suddenly. Nikki looked at him disbelievingly. "No way!"  
  
"Hn. Don't believe me? You're 'Kaasan's watching the ningen weather report right now."  
  
"Shimatta!!" she cursed, racing out to the living room. She was back a moment later, angry, and picked up her phone and dialed Melissa's number.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Tachikawa residence," a girl said coyly.  
  
"Michiru, put Lissa on NOW."  
  
"Oh, it's you," Michiru said, disgruntled. The phone clattered on the table; Nikki could hear her shouting "Melissa! PHONE!"  
  
There was a click and a clatter- "Konnichi wa?"  
  
"Melissa Marie Tachikawa, have you watched the weather?" Nikki asked sternly. Melissa giggled at her tone of voice. "Iie, why?"  
  
"It's going to rain! We can't hold the ritual!"  
  
Melissa gasped. "Nuh-uh! But- I checked--" she looked at her calander and smacked herself on the forehead. "Oh NO! I was checking the weather of LAST week! I'm sooo sorry! I feel so stupid!" she wailed. Nikki sighed across the line. "It's ok. We'll have to do it at the half moon then- we can't afford to wait for the new moon."  
  
"That sounds good." Sounds of shouting were heard in the background. "Oh, got to go. The duo of doom are at it again. Ja!"  
  
"Ja!" Nikki replied. She 'hmph'ed to the now dead phone and glanced at Yusuke and Hiei as thunder rumbled outside. "Great! Now I get to hide two anime characters for two more weeks. And to top it all off, a thunderstorm! Just what i wanted," she said sarcastically before burying her face in her pillow. Yusuke and Hiei wisely left the room.  
  
***  
  
Author's summary: so, for the next two weeks, they settled into a semi- routine: Breakfast, she'd leave for school. they'd amuse themselves until lunch, haul the plate to the sink so she wouldn't get yelled at, and amuse themselves for the afternoon. Kaasan would get home, she'd start dinner. Nikki'd get home, eat dinner in dining room or her room, but always save some for Hiei and Yusuke. Talk time, then bed. Evenings were sometimes punctuated by visits from Melissa, who apologised profusely for a while.  
  
Everything went normally, except for a few close encounters between Tina and her son's room. For some reason, Nikole was obsessed with cleaing it herself. Tine shrugged it off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
well I hope u all liked the chapter! Please R&R!!! I beg of you! -Devils Little Doll- 


	3. Fate's Day

Wiccan Worries: Chapter Three: Fate's Day  
  
ladydevimon  
  
As promised, here is the final chapter! All in the same day! Don't worry, there IS a sequel on the way. ~^ beleive me, you'll want one...or so I hope!  
  
On with the story! No more delays!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The circle is set. Four candles, four directions. Wind, Fire, Water, and Earth. The candles are all white. The half moon shines above. Two girls sit cross-legged in the center of the circle, smaller figures in between them. The girls draw a star in the air to each other, mirroring each other. Then they chant.  
  
"A mortal in which whose dreams can change  
  
a path to keep us divided  
  
our own portal we can create  
  
let the rules flow undecided!  
  
Anceint powers hear my plea,  
  
with these powers  
  
I call upon thee  
  
strangers walk in our midst  
  
to unlock the portal lend us a key!"  
  
A black mist seems to swirl around the circle, trapped within the candles. Suddenly, it gets thicker. The girls' eyes are wide- this was obviously not of the spell. Suddenly the candles go out. As darkness surrounds them, a voice whispers: you have done well, my children. the two are safe. but what of your fate? You have meddled with something beyond your comprehension.....and now you must have redemption.  
  
That's the last thing Melissa Marie Tachikawa and Nikole Eliza Takeuchi heard as the blackness forced them to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
DON'T WORRY! I have the next chapter uploaded. aren't you dying to find out what happens?  
  
I sincerely hope you like this as much as I do.....  
  
ladydevimon 


	4. Another World

Wiccan Worries  
  
Chapter Four: Another World  
  
a/n: I have to say that this story definitely did not get as many reviews as the first time I posted it- but oh well. Hopefully this chapter and the sequel will do better! Plz R&R!! (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Melissa awoke to harsh sunlight and chirping birds. "What the..." she muttered groggily, "I don't have the window facing east...."  
  
In an instant she was sitting up and observing her surroundings. She lay in a clearing, Nikole next to her (though she was starting to stir), a normal sized Yusuke under another tree. They were in what looked to be a forest, but the ground was clear of tangled underbrush.  
  
"Huh? Wha 'appened?" Nikole yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Her hair was tangled; she started to finger comb it.  
  
"I don't know where we are," Melissa said softly in reply. She crawled over so she was next to Yusuke, and started to shake him. "Whae up! Yusuke, wake up NOW!"  
  
His eyes opened slowly, then got wide as he sat up. "Hey! You got really small!"  
  
She giggled. "No, silly, you returned to normal. Do you know where we are?"  
  
He looked around and shook his head slightly. "It reminds me of Makai, but looks different."  
  
"Hn." A black blur landed on the ground and straightened- it was Hiei. "We're in the Eastern part of Makai, luckily."  
  
~I will NOT panic. I will NOT panic. I'll save it for when we get out of here. I will NOT panic,~ Melissa told herself firmly.  
  
"Ouch!" Nikole yelped. Melissa looked over- her friend was on the ground, face twisted in pain. "What's the matter?"  
  
"My ankle- I think it's sprained," she replied gloomily. "That' great, we're stranded in Makai and I can't walk. Wonderful. Bloody lovely."  
  
"Um- Hiei- is there a way we can return to, um, ningenkai?" Melissa asked, worried that they would not get out of there.  
  
((Nikole's POV))  
  
I tried to listen as Hiei replied. Yes, there was a way- a portal about 20 miles away. When activated properly, it would go to ningenkai.  
  
My ankle throbbed. Yusuke asked, "But how do we get that far if Nikole-san can't walk?"  
  
I grmiaced. "I could always crawl," I said, trying to be funny. Melissa knelt beside me and pulled her bandanna from her pocket, and wrapped it around my ankle for support. "You still won't be able to walk, but...."  
  
"I'll carry her." I snapped my head up to look at Hiei, who walked towrads me and picked me up like I was feather light. With my size, I was pretty light, but wow.  
  
"I could carry her," Yusuke said defensively. Hiei made a sound of disbelief that made me smile. "Not only am I faster, so I can avoid being attacked, I'm also a lot less clumsy than a ningen like you."  
  
Melissa laughed but put a hand on Yusuke's arm. "He's right. You have to protect me, though, don't forget."  
  
He looked sheepish, "Oh yeah. Do you know any type of fighting?"  
  
I barely heard Melissa reply "Some" before Hiei jumped into a treetop. He started to go so fast I only saw green and brown blurs, and I buried my face in his shoulder.  
  
************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's the end of Wiccan Worries! I'd originally thought of ending it on that note, but decided not to. I mean, you can imagine them getting back into ningen kai and either a) finding a way home or b) living the rest of their lives there. But the sequel, Wiccan Warriors, should be posted soon if I get some support. So whaddya say? could you review for me, please? And tell me what ending YOU would like.  
  
Much Luv  
  
-Devils Little Doll- 


End file.
